1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game machine of the type in which M pieces of object are extracted in a random manner out of N pieces of the object (M&lt;N) each carrying information peculiar thereto, and scores are gained in accordance with the conditions created by the combination of pieces of information carried by the extracted pieces of object. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a novel construction for extracting the pieces of object so as to enhance the fun of the game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, such a bingo game machine has been proposed as having a rotary cage for shuffling a plurality of balls therein, a ball hopper for receiving the shuffled balls, a ball receptacle for receiving the balls one by one from the ball hopper and allowing the received ball to drop, a detector for temporarily holding the bold and detecting a numeral carried by the ball, and a ball pool into which balls after the detection of the numerals are introduced through a conduit and pooled therein. The bingo game machine also has a game display which displays a bingo card having a matrix of predetermined numerals arranged in a random manner. Coincidence of the numerals detected from the balls with the numerals arranged on a vertical, horizontal or diagonal line of the bingo card is regarded as a "win". Different scores are set for different natures or degrees of the "win". A predetermined number of medals are paid to the player in accordance with the score on the "win" gained by the player. This type of bingo game machine is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 6-71010.
In the game machine of the type described above, different numerals are given to different balls and these balls are shuffled by a large bulbous rotary cage so that the balls are extracted one by one in a random manner. Since the balls are shuffled during a given rotary motion of the cage, it is difficult for the player to visually trace the behavior of independent balls. At the same time, an impression is imparted that there is no room at all for the player to exert his own skill and experience in the game. Consequently, this known bingo game machine is unsatisfactory in that it cannot offer sufficient stage effect which would enhance fun and amusement of the play. In addition, selection of the balls is progressively restricted because the balls which have been selected and detected are stored in the ball pool, without being subjected to repeated selection.